Entre eux
by Nasaru
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un nouveau village afin d'oublier son passé douloureux. Mais au cours d'une promenade dans le parc voisin il vera quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, ce problème le poursuivra au jusqu'au lycée où il fera LA rencontre de sa vie


Entre eux

Auteur: Nasaru

Résumé: Naruto, 16 ans, viens de déménager dans une nouvelle ville, alors que les paquets son terminés et qu'il part se promener, il découvre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir… un problème qui va le poursuivre dans son nouveau lycée… où il rencontrera le seul être capable de le tirer de sa solitude. Fiction sauner, UA, french.

Note: J'espère que ça vous plaira j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire !

Genre: one shot

Couple: sasunaru

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et je n'essaie pas de me les approprier. Et la fin est inspirée de fruit basket, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait inventée.

_Naruto venait juste d'achever son emménagement dans sa nouvelle maison à Konoa. Son tuteur et lui s'étaient tués au travail afin de tout installer, les meubles étaient lourds et la maison sale, il leur fallut une demi-journée de dur labeur avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Naruto admirait à présent son travail, se promenant dans les quelques pièces de la maison qui bien que petite, possédait un charme assez particulier: l'entrée était faites de vieilles pierres d'un gris souris, sa décoration se composait de quelques meubles en bois rustiques et de grands tableaux sans oublier les différents vase garnis de roses et d'autres fleurs séchées, répandant une odeur propre à l'endroit, le plafonnier, garnit de quelques perles de couleurs différentes ajoutaient un peu de clarté à l'endroit. Il dut traverser le salon, une pièce assez exiguë que le petit feu de cheminée rendait chaleureuse, pour arriver dans la cuisine, il fouilla les placards à la recherche d'un bonbon à grignoter mais tout était vide. Son estomac lui exprima son mécontentement d'un grognement très élégant. _

_Il finit par arriver dans sa chambre, elle était ridiculement minuscule, avoisinant celle de Iruka, son actuelle garant… Un homme bon, de parole et quelques peu maladroit, son caractère collait d'ailleurs assez bien avec ses traits physiques: il était mignon, sa chevelure brune constamment attachée en queue de cheval et portait une cicatrise passant de son œil gauche au droit en une fine ligne horizontale. Peut muscler et assez petits, il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant au niveau de la carrure, mais, il ne valait mieux pas se filler aux apparences car il savait se défendre avec une vitesse et une technique peu commune._

_Là seul chose qui se faisait réellement pressente était de rafraichir les peintures ainsi que de re décorer au moins les pièces les plus souvent fréquentées, c'est d'ailleurs ce que Naruto n'avait pas tardé à faire pour son espace, il l'avait repeinte aux couleurs de l'automnes: dessinant de nombreux motifs muraux, avant de ranger ses quelques vêtements dans le placard prévu pour. Il était plutôt moyen pour ses 16 ans: 1 mètre septante n'était pas vraiment considéré comme grand si on le comparaient aux autres garçons qui devaient mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Bronzé juste comme il faut, blond comme les blés possédant des yeux d'un magnifique azure concurrençant le ciel et les plus beaux océans, malgré la lueur de tristesse qui les voilaient les trois quart du temps, s'y perdre n'était pas chose difficile, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'inexplicable, en plus de son fort caractère, bien entendu. Il arrangea sa chambre tandis que de sombres pensées obscurcissaient son esprit._

_Le beau blond avait quitter son ancien lycée et son ancienne campagne pour venir dans ce petit village ou il ne connaissait rien ni personne, il n'était pas triste, tout les biens qu'il avait laissés étaient matériels, il n'avait ni ami, ni petite copine, il n'avais rien, rejeter et traiter de monstre depuis sa plus tendre enfance à cause d'un secret ,ne pouvant être dévoiler sous aucun prétexte, qu'il avait confié à un élève, celui-ci s'était empressé d'aller le raconter, plongeant le blond dans une solitude dont il ne pouvait se défaire._

_Afin de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs de sa tête, il sortit, entamant une longue promenade. S'il avait déménagé, c'était pour redémarrer de zéro, il n'était pas question que son ancienne vie refasse surface, il devait l'oublier, et prendre l'air l'y aidait. Lorsqu'il vit au loin de l'autre côté de la rue l'entrée d'un parc, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller y faire un tour._

_C'était grand, commençant par un sentier de petites pierres rondes passant devant un grand lac et entouré d'une ribambelle d'arbres et de fleurs. Il trouvait vraiment l'endroit magnifique, c'est pourquoi il décida d'y faire son coin à lui, où il pourrait être seul en cas de problème, il avait toujours fait comme ça, il avait toujours eu un endroit rien qu'à lui dans les sales moments et il n'était pas question que ça change, même s'il voulait tout oublier, c'était impossible, et il lui fallait un lieu pour pouvoir y réfléchir sans être déranger. Le parc était complètement désert ce qui lui facilitait drôlement la tâche. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'atmosphère se refroidissait._

_Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il lui manquait: quelqu'un, il n'aimait pas être seul, peut être qu'un jour il trouverait cette personne à qui il pourrait tout déballer, un ami qui reconnaitrait sa vrai valeur et qui ne le jugerait pas, il était persuader que cette personne existait, et même s'il doutait de la trouver un jour, il ne perdait jamais espoir, ne montrant jamais ses faiblesses, il ne se laissait pas aller et il n'était pas question que ça commence. Après un moment de recherche il trouva la "base secrète idéal", elle se situait près du lac, c'était un vieux chêne montant si haut qu'il semblait toucher les nuage. De là au moins, il pourrait surveiller sans être vu ou encore s'assoupir en regardant le coucher du soleil._

_Naruto aimait beaucoup les endroits en auteur, comme les toits, les arbres, il y grimpait avec une facilité déconcertante mais ce qu'il préférait était d'y contempler le ciel des heures durant. Il continua d'explorer l'endroit, les minutes passèrent et tout à coup, il entendit un drôle de bruit venant d'un buisson un peu plus loin, ça ressemblait à … des gémissement … Poussé par la curiosité il s'en approcha, écarta les feuilles et y découvrir deux jeunes filles à califourchon l'une sur l'autre. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer sa présence et échangeaient un baiser torride, l'une, possédait une longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de laquelle s'échappait une fille mèche, le tout faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu. L'autre, allongée au sol avait de très jolis yeux verts, que faisait ressortir des longs cheveux d'une étrange couleur rose dégagés au niveau du front. Elles ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'elles n'étaient plus totalement seules, et se figèrent, pétrifiées de honte et de colère._

_- Mais t'es qui toi ? Hurlèrent-elles, en colère et serrant les points._

_- Eu. Je … je … je suis. Bégailla le blond, visiblement gêné de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes auparavant._

_- Aucune importance ! Ecoute moi bien, si tu raconte à quelqu'un ce que tu viens de voir, nous feront en sorte que ta vie soit un enfer … menaça la rose en empoignant son tee-shirt. Elle était folle de rage et faisait peur à regarder._

_- JE … d'accord ! Bégailla le blond avant de prendre la fuite. Il courut, traversant les rues à une vitesse impressionnante pour en enfin arriver chez lui avec le sentiment d'avoir vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Bien sure il n'en parla pas à Iruka, estimant qu'il avait déjà assez de traquas, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ! Il gravit donc les escalier vers sa salle de bain comme si de rien n'était et pris une bonne douche, réfléchissant à en avoir mal au crane, il avala son souper en remerciant son tuteur pour le repas et partit se coucher. Ce dont il avait peur c'était du lendemain, son premier jour d'école, il priait pour que ça se passe bien mais avait étrangement un très mauvais pré sentiment…_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_-DRINGGGGGGGGGGGG !_

_(Silence)_

_-DRInnn…_

_Notre blond n'était vraiment pas du matin, ce n'était pas le premier réveil qu'il bousillait._

_- veux dormir… bredouilla-t-il la tête enfuie sous son oreiller._

_-NARUTO ! ESPECE DE FENEANT LEVE TOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER ! Hurla son titulaire au bout de plusieurs appelles que Naruto n'avait évidemment pas entendu._

_Il grogna et se leva finalement à contre cœur, il connaissait son titulaire, il avait baux être gentil et adorable, il avait horreur qu'on ne lui obéisse pas de suite, et dans ces cas là, il venait retourner le matelas avant de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, il avait déjà expérimenter ! Une fois debout, il marcha nonchalamment vers sa petite salle de bain et pris une douche rapide mais qui le réveilla une bonne fois pour toute, il sortit, de la cabine de douche, fixa d'un air critique son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et regagna sa chambre afin d'y choisir des vêtements, soigneusement pliés dans l'armoire. Un jeans noir trouer et user avec une chemise orange ornée de divers symboles noires, dont il laissait les premiers boutons ouverts et sa paire de basket noire préférée feraient largement l'affaire, il ébouriffa ses cheveux et descendit déjeuner, comme chaque matin, le repas était déjà tout près et installer sur la table, Iruka était un véritable cordon bleu. Il le salua, et pris place en face de lui avant d'engloutit en moins d'une minute ses tartines de Nutella et son verre de jus, il débarrassa le tout et partit pour l'école en criant à son "père adoptif" un a tantôt que les voisins avaient certainement entendu. Il marcha une quinzaine de minutes, l'esprit totalement vide et arriva finalement devant son nouveau lycée. Il était huit heure, pratique, il aurait le temps de chercher sa classe grâce aux quelques minutes d'avances qu'il avait gagnées. Il se dirigea vers la grosse dame grignotant un biscuit à l'accueil, se présentant émargement._

_- Bonjours, je suis nouveaux, et je ne connais pas bien le fonctionnement de cette école, j'aurais voulu avoir quelques renseignements… dit le blond quelques peu gêner._

_- Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mécontente d'avoir été ainsi dérangée._

_- U… Uzumaki Naruto. Répondit le jeune blond sans vraiment oser la défier du regard._

_- Salle 213 du deuxième étage, voici votre horaire ainsi que la classe dans laquelle vous êtes, tout est indiquer ici, votre premier cours commence à huit heures quart n'y soyez pas en retard, dit-elle d'un air je m'en foutiste, autre chose ?_

_- Non, merci beaucoup. Dis le blond avant de quitter l'endroit afin de se mettre à la recherche de la bonne salle. Le bâtiment était tout simplement énorme: trois étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée contenant chacun plusieurs couloirs… Il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation, étant du genre à se perdre dans la plus petite des écoles, là, il n'était pas bien tombé du tout ! Autant se mettre à chercher sa classe de suite ! Il parcourut les différents couloirs ignorants s'il se trouvait au premier ou au deuxième étage, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite faire le premier pour enfin arriver au deuxième. Après s'être tromper plusieurs fois de couloir, il arriva finalement devant la dite classe où il consulta sa montre._

_- Merde… murmura-t-il pour lui même, se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_Ses longues recherches lui avaient pris plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, il était en retard d'une dizaine de minutes alors que c'était à peine le premier jour… Génial… il allait à cou sure faire bonne impression songea-t-il nerveusement. Mais bon, il devrait bien rentrer à un moment ou à un autre, et rester planter devant cette foutu salle de cours n'arrangerait rien. Il respira un bon cou, pris son courage à deux mains et frappa trois cous secs et rapides sur la porte de plastique. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme étrange à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils épais portant une horrible combinaison verte. C'était surement son professeur._

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'arriver en retard dès la première heure de cours, s'excusa-t-il, mais je me suis perdu dans les couloirs et …_

_- Ha ! Tu dois être Naruto, m'interrompit-il avec un grand sourire, ce n'est pas très grave, voyons ! Allez, va donc te présenter à la classe !_

_- Très bien… répondis-je d'une voie tremblante._

_- Tu as peur ? Si tu veux, je peux tout aussi bien te présenter moi même ! s'exclama le professeur_

_- Merci beaucoup sensei …_

_- Ce n'est rien voyons ! Viens donc._

_Le jeune instituteur attira Naruto vers les tableaux et le présenta aux autres élèves tout en essayant de lui trouver un camarade pour s'occuper de lui. Il était en effet rare qu'un nouvel élève arrive dans cette école._

_- Bon, vous avez un petit nouveau dans la classe, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, à 16 ans tout comme vous, et il m'a l'air plutôt timide donc ne soyez pas trop brusque avec lui._

_Y a-t-il un volontaire pour s'occuper de lui ?_

_- Sensei ! Sasuke veut bien mais il n'ose pas le dire ! Cria un garçon aux cheveux brun !_

_- Sasuke ? Excellente idée ! Acquiesça Gai-sensei avec un immense sourire. Ce sera donc Sasuke qui prendra notre petit blond en charge, et comme il ne reste qu'une place à côté de lui, il sera également son voisin, du moins dans mon cours, tu peux maintenant y aller ._

_Naruto se dirigea vers son voisin, un peu gêner de s'imposer ainsi. Tout à coup il sentit deux regards noirs se faire pesant sur lui, il se tourna et … c'était les deux filles du parc ! Pourquoi avait-il du tomber dans leur classe ! Il alla s'assoir et jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le jeune garçon dont il était a présent la charge._

oOoOoOoOo

_POV Naruto_

_J'espère que je ne l'embête pas… Ca me dérange qu'on m'impose de telle façon, mais je suis tout de même curieux de voir quelle tête il a… Je fus agréablement surpris, c'est que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il soit comme ça. Il était… magnifique, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses billes sombres contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau blanche, sa musculature était fine mais bien présence, c'est vraiment un beau mec…_

_Et puis, ce mystère qui se dégage de lui… C'est vraiment bizarre… Je croisai ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et mécaniquement détournai les miens d'un geste sec, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joue… Tentons un dialogue._

_- Salut !ça va ?_

_(Silence) C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais bon, … je vais réessayer avec un truc un peu plus intelligent genre me présenter ou un quelque chose du genre, histoire de pas passer pour un débile profond._

_- Heu… il y a des filles qui te plaisent ici ?_

_Pff… moi qui voulais avoir l'air malin pour une fois dans ma vie c'est réussi…_

_- nan_

_- ha… eu… c'est bien._

_De mieux en mieux… tiens il sourit, s'il se fou de moi je comprendrai pourquoi au moins !_

_- et toi ?_

_- eu, dis-je très intelligemment en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux filles m'entourant et répondit ensuite par la négative._

_Pour être franc, je ne m'intéresse pas aux mecs mais… ils sont mieux que les filles de la classe, enfin, non, c'est mon voisin, qui est mieux que les filles et les mecs de la classe._

_- un mec alors…_

_- Qu… QUOI ? Bredouillais-je surpris par sa demande, aurais-je une fois de plus penser à haute voie ? Non, je m'en serais rendu compte… Attendez une minute… Il vient de me demander si je suis gay ou j'ai imaginé cet épisode ! De toute façon, ça ne change absolument rien… Je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons._

_- ho… on dirais que c'est ça en plus, dit-il d'un air narquois avec ce foutu sourire en coin, qui ?_

_- Personne ! Je ne suis pas… je… je ne suis pas… _

_Géniale, si je bégaie et que les mots restent coincés dans ma bouche j'aurais pas vraiment l'air crédible là !_

_- c'est ça !_

_Qu'est ce que je disait !_

_- Personne ok ? M'emmerde pas avec ça ! Dis-je froidement, serrant le point._

_-hn_

_- Pff, Tu m'énerves !_

_- nH… fit-il d'un air peu convaincu._

_- t'es muet ou quoi ?_

_- J'aime pas les menteurs._

_- Mais je te dirai pas qui… eu je veux dire que je mens pas !_

_Merde… bien joué Naruto… tu t'e surpassé là !_

_Il étouffa un rire_

_- Bon ça va t'as gagné c'est vrai ! Mais garde le pour toi !_

_- Je le savais._

_- Ro ça va hein !_

_- qui ?_

_- Ca c'est un secret_

_Merde... je voulais dire que ça le regardait pas… depuis quand ma langue parle sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau !_

_- Bon écoute, je t'ai sur le dos alors autant qu'on s'entende bien non ?_

_- ouai excuse moi… déjà que je m'impose je suis pas très sympa… désolé franchement... répondis-je honteusement…_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_POV NARRATEUR_

_Une boule de papier percuta la tête de Naruto, ce qui le sortit de sa discussion avec son beau voisin de table… Il le pris et en lut le contenu silencieusement:_

_"Quelqu'un est au courant de tu sais quoi, et à part toi, personne n'a vu ! è.é_

_Tu l'as dis nous ne voyons que ça de possible ! Tu as gagné ! C'est la guerre Naruto !_

_Comment as tu osé ? Tu est fichu !"_

_Sasuke se pencha vers moi et me jeta un regard amusé._

_- une lettre d'amour ? Ajouta-t-il avec ironie_

_- Nan pas vraiment, répondis-je en lui tendant le mot, regarde._

_Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens lorsqu'il se saisit du message…_

_- T'es fort ! T'attirer les foudres des filles les plus populaires du lycée le premier jour !_

_-tu les aimes bien toi ?_

_- non. Trop collantes, toujours à me suivre comme un chien partout je déteste ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_- Mais rien… c'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'ai rien dit du tout !_

_- Rien ?_

_- On m'a appris que c'était très mal de trahir un secret !_

_- Tu vas te faire amocher pour rien alors… se résigna le brun en s'intéressant aux notes qu'il avaient réussi à prendre durant le cours._

_- comment ça me faire amocher ? S'inquiéta l'autre d'une voie tremblante._

_-elles sont entourées, elles n'ont qu'à demander et tu es mort._

_-… Je suis foutu …s'effondra-t-il la tête dans les mains_

_- elles te feront rien tant que tu seras avec moi._

_- pourquoi ?_

_- par respect._

_Sasuke pris le message et le mis dans sa poche se tournant vers la rosée en lui jetant un regard noir._

_La cloche retentit et Nos deux nouveaux amis se levèrent lentement, rangeant leurs affairent dans leurs sac pour rejoindre la porte. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs et prirent l'escalier côte à côte, lorsqu'un élève doubla Naruto pour le pousser brutalement et s'enfuir par la suite, courant se cacher dans la masse compacte d'élèves. Tout alla très vite, le blond perdit l'équilibre et se sentant tomber ferma instinctivement les yeux se protégeant la tête en attendant la chute lorsque qu'il sentit quelqu'un agrippé sa chemise par derrière et la tirer avec une telle force que les bouton à pression de sa chemise se détachèrent tous en même temps. Projeté sur le torse de son mystérieux sauveur, ils perdirent tout deux l'équilibre et Naruto se retrouva sur les genoux de l'inconnu sans avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête se rendant en s'excusant. Se rendant ensuite compte qu'il sagissait de Sasuke, il rougit violemment et se dégagea rapidement en le remerciant._

_- ça va ? demanda le brun d'un air inquiet, avant de se relever en faisant mine d'essuyer de la poussière sur ses manche._

_Je me retournai pour lui répondre._

_- Oui merci._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna le brun voyant la mine gênée de son vis à vis._

_- C'est … C'est rien balbutia l'autre en baissant les yeux._

_- Attend, y a ta chemise qui s'est ouverte. Dis le brun en refermant soigneusement chaque pression sans se rendre compte de l'état du blond qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir embarrasser._

_Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire les mains dans les poches qui comme à son habitude était bondé. La salle était pourtant vraiment énorme, les rangées de tables et de bancs s'alignaient correctement et une grande fenêtre ainsi que de nombreux plafonniers illuminait l'endroit. Très rustique pour une cantine d'ailleurs, la file des sandwich était à peu près aussi longue que celle des repas, nos amis se dépêchèrent donc d'aller chercher un plateau et de se placer en fin de queue comme tout le monde. Le service était rapide, ils se munirent d'un plateau sur lequel la grosse femmes leur mis deux énormes pare de pâte, en criant suivant d'une voie cassée. Ils se trouvèrent une table, et s'y installèrent afin d'entamer leur repas. Naruto mangeait avec appétit tandis que Sasuke regardait l'assiette d'un air dégouté. Il n'en pris que trois fourchettes avant de repousser le plat, ça ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et ils se dirigèrent lentement mais surement vers le couloir menant à leur prochain cours._

_- Hn a quoi maintenant ? demanda le blond avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- piscine. Répondit Sasuke_

_- Et tu sais où elle est toi ?_

_- au sous-sol._

_- ok, dis, ça fait combien de temps que tu habites ici ? Interrogea Naruto soudain curieux._

_- seize ans._

_- alors, tu dois bien connaître l'école non ?_

_-hn._

_- ok ok_

_Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers l'endroit concerné et se joignirent au groupe d'élève qui attendait leur professeur. Il ne tarda pas a faire son entrer, c'était un homme bizarre, il avait de long cheveux blanc sur lesquelles il avait mis du gel et deux long tatouages sur les joues; de fines lignes rouges partant des yeux. Il souriait comme un imbécile !_

_- Salut les enfants ! Moi c'est Jiraya-sensei ! Je serai votre prof d'éducation physique, étant donné que ce sont nos premiers cours, je préfère vous préciser certains trucs._

_D'abord, les vestiaire des filles et des garçons sont séparés, ne vous avisez pas de vous mélanger "sans faire exprès" … Bande de petits vicieux ! Ajouta-t-il dans un rire. Vous êtes ici pour travailler mais je sais que vous_ a_imez aussi vous amusez donc, ceux qui travailleront correctement, auront à certaines leçon un temps de loisir !_

_Pendant ces quelques minutes, vous avez carte blanche, en d'autres termes vous fêtes ce que vous voulez ! Ca ne me dérange pas que vous vous pelotiez HahahHA ! Dans_ _la mesure ou je ne vous voit pas et ne vous entend pas bien sure ! Nous ne sommes pas dans l'un de mes bouquins ! Et ses bien dommage d'ailleurs … Voilà, Vous aurez 8 minutes pour vous apprêtez pas une de plus !_

_Ceux qui arriveront en retard seront sanctionnés par 10 longueurs de brasse et un avertissement dans leur fiche de comportement ! Ha oui, j'oubliait, pour les vestiaire, je sais que l'année passée vous pouviez aller seul dans une cabine mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ! Si vous voulez quand même en utiliser une, vous devrez y aller à deux au minimum, mais pas de cochonneries hein. Il ne vous reste que 7 minutes. C'est parti !_

_- Pff… Fait chier ce prof, pourquoi on pourrait plus aller en cabine seul maintenant…Râla notre brun._

_- oui c'est vrai que c'est embêtant …_

_- Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? demanda Sasuke légèrement surpris._

_- Non, … je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ceux que je ne connais pas… mais… tu veux qu'on aille ensemble…? Articula Naruto le rouge aux joues._

_- pourquoi pas…_

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une des cabines libres et y pénétrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieure ils constatèrent que c'était vraiment très étroit mais commencèrent à se changer chacun de leur côté. Sasuke était plutôt à l'aise alors que Naruto se sentait bizarre, il n'était pas mal à l'aise mais il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, une drôle de chaleur le consumait, il faisait de plus en plus chaud à tel point qu'il eu vite fini de se changer et sortit du vestiaire à la vitesse de l'éclaire, il préférait attendre l'autre dehors. En fin après peu de temps d'attente, l'autre sortit et se planta devant le Naruto, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre._

_- Mon maillot est bien mis ? demande le blond._

_- oui… Il te va plutôt bien d'ailleurs … dis l'autre le dévorant du regard_

_-… Mer… merci ! Le tien est bien aussi …_

_Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur nouveau sensei, et attendirent que le groupe soit complet._

_- Bon vous allez tous me faire 1 longueur de votre choix. Chacun votre tour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau. Sasuke, tu étais le premier vas y._

_Sasuke s'avança vers le plongeoir et sauta dans les airs, pour retomber en pic comme une flèche ! Il nagea le crawl à une vitesse impressionnante et sortit de l'eau._

_- Mmm, excellent ! Délicatesse, souplesse et vitesse, le tout rassembler dans une technique parfaite... je n'aurais surement aucun problème de discipline avec toi …_

_Bon voyons voir … Sakura !_

_La jeune fille s'approcha du plongeoir et regarda l'eau, elle pris son élan et fit une grosse éclaboussure, tandis que sa façon de nager étaient … lente et très peux gracieuse …_

_-tu nages très mal. Suivant … Naruto !_

_Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, c'est vrai qu'il était terriblement mignon dans son short ample orange … Mais les autres ne le regardaient pas pour ça sauf peut être un …_

_Il s'approcha du plongeoir, recula et courut pour sauter de toute ses force, il monta très haut et écarta les bras comme s'il volait. Puis dirigea son buste vers l'eau, mais une crampe le pris soudainement à la jambe droite, si bien qu'il vacilla et tomba sur le dos. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, se laissant couler comme une pierre._

_-C'est donc comme ça que je vais mourir … se résigna-t-il, tant mieux… je n'avais rien à faire ici, les gens seront content…_

_Il ferma les yeux tout lui revenait en mémoire comme un flash servant à l'achever._

_" Il se vit… plus jeune, à l'âge de sept ans, il était avec son seule ami, un petit garçon brun avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues, des taches de naissance, regardant les gros poissons colorés au bord du cours d'eau et jouant à quelques jeux de société, ils s'amusaient beaucoup jusqu'à ce que Naruto gagne chaque partie. Son ami s'énerva:_

_- Tu triches !_

_- Mais non !_

_- Si !_

_- Non ! hurla Kiba en colère avant de frapper son vis à vis. Par réflex Naruto le repoussa, mais trop fort, à tel point que son ami perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau. Naruto paniqua, il ne savait pas nager et lui non plus, il appela au se cours et les parents qui étaient à une dizaine de mètres accoudèrent … mais il était trop tard. Ils pleurèrent leur jeune fils. Par la suite, les parents désespérés racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu de là ou ils étaient: Naruto pousser leur fils dans l'eau. L'affaire avait été jugée à la courre et devait restée secrète, mais la haine se transmis aux amis des parents pour ensuite passer par leurs enfants. Il se format secrètement une deuxième personnalité, un personnage qu'il avait nome Kyubi, ce n'était vraiment une deuxième personnalité, c'était plus compliquer, il l'avait créer pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et n'en avait jamais parler à personne. Un an plus tard, les seules personnes qui le croyaient et l'aimaient malgré cela, ses parents, décédèrent de façon horrible. C'était un jour de neige, Naruto voulait absolument aller manger au restaurant alors que ses parents fatigués n'étaient pas de cet avis et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'insistance, ils acceptèrent. La route était longue et Naruto s'impatientait, ses parents lui souriaient, quand un camionneur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver dans le carrefour perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et les frappa de plein fouet. Il s'en sortit avec quelques égratignures alors que ses parents décédèrent sur le coup. Il fut ensuite envoyer dans un orphelinat, simplement ignoré en arrivant par la quasi-totalité des enfants qui formaient un groupe et refusant d'y intégrer un nouveau. Puis, l'un d'eux était venu vers lui, Neji, et ils étaient devenus amis, quelques moi passai avant que Naruto ne lui révèle ses secrets, la mort de son parent et de son ami, se soulageant d'un pois. Mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et l'autre pris peur, il laissa donc tomber Naruto pour retourner avec l'ancien groupe à qui il raconta tout. C'est comme ça que sa solitude débuta, ça avait commencer par des insultes, il se faisait traiter de monstre sans jamais se douter que tous étaient au courant. Et puis un jour, c'était allé plus loin, ils l'avaient mis au sol à plusieurs alors que d'autres lui jetaient de vifs coups de pied… Il ne comprenait pas… les enfants étaient si cruelles à cet âge… et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ils s'entendaient pourtant bien entre eux mais lorsqu'il sagissait de lui, c'était une toute autre histoire, … Ils le détestaient… Lui, il se trouvait comme tout le monde, cherchait parfois à se faire remarquer par des bêtises puériles, mais ils le regardaient tous avec cette même haine… Ce jour là, ils avaient été dures, ils ne l'avaient pas blesser que physiquement…_

_- Sale monstre… C'est ta faute si tes parents sont morts ! Avait crié l'un des enfants._

_- Mais non… ce n'est pas moi… pleurnichait le petit blond, les yeux inondés de larmes._

_- C'est bien fait pour toi si tu es tout seul, renchérit une petite fille, t'es qu'un méchant !_

_- Pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça …_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse les tomber ils ne te méritent pas… dit Kyubi dans un coin de sa tête_

_- Tu es laid et ma maman elle dit que je ne dois pas m'approcher de toi parce que tu es dangereux ! Dis une petite fille._

_- C'est pas vrai… répondit-il…_

_- Si ! C'est ma maman et elle sait mieux que toi !_

_- Tu es laid, dit un garçon en lui tirant les cheveux, cette couleur est horrible !_

_- Mais c'est ma vraie couleurs… je ne peux rien faire contre… dit-il en s'excusant._

_- Même Neji il a peur de toi !_

_-… le blond ne répondit rien, il écoutait._

_- Il nous a tout raconté ! On sait que tu as tué tout le monde !_

_Le petit blond, plein de poussière et blessé dans son corps ainsi que dans son cœur s'enfuit, il courut jusqu'à la forêt et s'y adossa à un arbre pour pleurer. C'est ici qu'il rencontra Iruka, qui le reconnu de suite, il s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot et lui expliqua qu'il était un très bon ami de ses parents et qu'il savait ce qui lui était arriver, pour son ami, il savait absolument tout, mais malgré cela il lui tendit la main, se débrouilla pour avoir les papier d'adoptions et l'emmener dans un autre endroit ou il pourraient recommencer à zéro."_

_Je suis désolé et merci pour tout Iruka… pensa Naruto avant de perdre conscience._

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_Tout était arriver très vite, Sasuke lui n'avait rien perdu de la chute et il avait compris que le blond se noyait alors avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, il se précipita vers l'eau et plongea, nageant vers le fond, il l'aperçu, agrippa ses bras et le remonta à la surface, nageant vers le bord. Il sortit, allongea son ami et commença à s'affoler._

_Naruto… merde… Réveille toi !_

_Mais Naruto ne réagissait pas._

_Il lui mit une gifle tellement forte que le claquement résonna dans la pièce, mais son plant marcha, l'autre ouvrit largement les yeux en toussant, puis se calma, regardant Sasuke… Peut être était-il au paradis ?_

_- suis-je mors ? demanda le blond les yeux fixés dans ceux de Sasuke…_

_- Non ! Bien sure que non ! Lui répondit Sasuke._

_- Ha… Temps pis alors… dit-il avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil. Sasuke étaient sidéré par cette échange dont il était seul témoin, les autres n'ayant rien entendu._

_- Sasuke, dit le professeur l'arrachant à ses pensées, puis-je compter sur toi pour le ramener chez lui ? L'infirmerie est fermée aujourd'hui._

_- Oui sensei._

_- Je te ferai un mot pour le reste de la journée ne t'en fait pas._

_-hn..._

_A ce moment Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il était encore enfermé dans son mutisme, il parlait à ses parents, à Kiba, à Iruka, il s'excusa d'exister._

_- Je suis désolé… je suis désoler…_

_- Mais enfin ! Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais ! Lui répondit le brun_

_Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke et se rendit compte de cette sensation qu'il avait en le regardant._

_- Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi… je ne suis pas celui que tu crois..._

_Ses yeux étaient rouges et les larmes se mirent à couler. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie comme ça. Il parlait a présent pour lui oubliant le monde qui l'entourait._

_- J'ai rater tout ce que j'ai entrepris et maintenant ça recommence… même si j'essaie, ça ne servira à rien, tout recommencera …éternellement…_

_- Ecoute, je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu racontes, mais tu dois croire en tes possibilités ! C'est la dure loi du sport ! Dit le prof._

_ Justement, il ne fait partie de mes possibilités… je… JE N'AI AUCUNE POSSIBILITE !_

_Naruto partit en courant et les élèves n'y comprenaient toujours rien. Sasuke, non plus d'ailleurs… On aurait dit qu'il parlait tout seul… il avait l'air déprimé pour un rien en plus !_

_- Vas y Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de le laisser seul dans un pareil état. Dis Jiraya-sensei_

_- Je sais… dis Sasuke avant de courir vers les vestiaire, mais il n'y était pas, il s'habilla très rapidement, et continua sa course en criant après le blond. Mais rien… il tendit l'oreille et entendit finalement un son, ne l'ayant pas perçu avant, il accouru vers sa provenance, ouvrit les porte des toilettes sans un bruit et entra à pas feutrés._

_- Je sais que c'est impossible … C'est mal … C'est …. (pleurant de plus belle) je ne peux pas lui dire … C'est impossible …_

_A première vue, quelque chose était impossible… reste à savoir quoi pensa Sasuke._

_- … Naruto ? Tu es là ?_

_- …_

_- Naruto ! Je sais que tu es là alors ouvre cette porte non de dieu !_

_Naruto ouvrit la porte regardant le sol..._

_- Mais…_

_Ce que vit le brun lui déchira le cœur, les joues encodes humides et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, sa chemise était ouverte, ses cheveux et son torses étaient trempé. Il était encore à pied nu et n'osait regarder le brun, sa tête restait baissée._

_Sasuke ne resta pas planter là longtemps, il attrapa Naruto par le bras et l'emmena dans le vestiaire et l'assis à terre, il se mit lui même à genoux entre les jambes du blond, Sasuke était à genoux entre les deux jambes étendues sur le sol de Naruto qui semblait si vulnérable, il lui sécha le buste, le dos et les pieds. Il lui mis des chaussettes, des baskets et lui remis sa chemise, attachant soigneusement tous les boutons. Il lui sécha ensuite les cheveux et l'installa sur le banc. Il s'était assoupi._

_DRINGGGG ! Le portable de Naruto sonnais et risquait par la même occasion de le réveiller. Sasuke l'attrapa au vol et décrocha._

_- Naruto ! Comment vas tu ? C'est Iruka ! Je ne me souviens plus de ton horaire, pourrais tu me dire quand tu seras de retour, j'espère que tu t'es fait des amis au moins ! En fait, je reste travailler plus tard ce soir, il y a des ramens dans le frigo !_

_- Eu… bonjours, Naruto dors, il a eu un malaise en cours de sport et…_

_- Mon dieu, le coupa Iruka, Mais je ne peux pas venir le chercher, je n'ai pas de voiture et puis je ne peux pas partir en ce moment !_

_- Le professeur m'a chargé de lui, je veux bien le ramener._

_- Ho c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, vous avez besoin de l'adresse ?_

_- C'est l'ancienne maison d'une certaine Tsunade non ?_

_- Oui c'est cela !_

_- Très bien, au revoir dans ce cas._

_- Merci encore !_

_Et il raccrocha. Il pris ensuite Naruto sur son dos, constatant que celui-ci ne pesait pas bien lourd, et commença le chemin jusqu'à la dite maison en passant par le parc pour éviter d'être vu avec un autre mec sur le dos. C'était préférable pour lui mais surtout pour Naruto, si le petit nouveaux était vu endormi sur un des garçon les plus populaires du lycée, les conséquences pourraient devenir très lourdes pour lui: à cause de la rumeur, un blond aux yeux bleues que les autres pensent gay sans protection ne fait jamais long feu dans une école. Pensa Sasuke. __Son long monologue l'occupa toute la durée du trajet._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Il arriva finalement devant la porte, déposa délicatement l'autre sur le sol et entrepris de fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'une clé. Il l'a trouva sans trop de difficulté et pénétra dans la demeure, chargé de Naruto. Il l'étala sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, cherchant les ramens dont avait parler sa mère au téléphone. Il les fit cuire dans une casserole et mis le tout dans deux bols: un pour Naruto et un pour lui. Il plaça le tout sur la table en bois avec des couverts. Naruto, de son côté, fut tiré du sommeil par la douce odeur de nourriture, s'étirant et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'étonnant d'y trouver Sasuke._

_- Ha t'est réveillé à ce que je vois. Dis le brun._

_- ouai… mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Tout à coup il se rappela le cours à la piscine, qu'il s'était noyez, que Sasuke l'avait rhabiller et… et il ne se souvenait plus du reste._

_- Comment suis-je arriver ici ? Je ne me souviens pas…_

_L'autre pensa lui répondre ironiquement mais se retint._

_- Je t'ai porté, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde._

_-HEIN !_

_- sourd ?_

_- merci…_

_- c'est rien va._

_Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger._

_- Mmmm… c'est trop bon, dis le blond aux anges, comment tu fais ? Moi quand je cuit les ramens je les brûles à chaque fois !_

_- C'est une question de pratique. Répondit l'autre._

_Le repas se termina dans le silence le plus complet avant que Sasuke ne se décide à le briser._

_- Bon, je vais devoir retourner chez moi vu que t'es réveiller._

_Naruto fut triste, très triste mais ne répondit qu'un: ok. Le brun se leva donc, pris ses affaires et s'en alla, laissant le blond plus seul que jamais en proie à milles questions. Il monta lentement les marches de l'escalier et entra dans la salle de bain pour se glisser ensuite sous l'eau chaude de la douche, décontractant ses muscles et fermant les yeux, il repensa à sa journée… A Sasuke surtout, il avait beau essayer de le chasser de son esprit, impossible … Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal … Mais il se jura que cette semaine, il deviendrait un ami proche du brun. Il se contenterait de ce statut. C'était déjà bien. Il alla se coucher et s'endormi après quelques minutes._

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_Les jours qui suivirent furent tous plus ou moins identiques, le blond allait à l'école, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sasuke, revenait, se douchait, faisait ses devoir, et la même routine recommençait indéfiniment. Après une semaine, comme il se l'était promis, il était devenu un ami proche de Sasuke, et pouvait maintenant dire qu'il le connaissait assez bien, il arrivait à interpréter chacun de ses silences et de ses gestes, savait quelles choses il aimait et aussi ce qu'il détestait. Le temps passait à une vitesse fulgurante et nos deux amis devinrent inséparables, Naruto appréciait chaque seconde aux côtés de Sasuke et celui-ci hantait son esprit chaque minute où il ne le voyait pas. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, et malgré les rêves, les sensations, et le fait de toujours penser à lui, le blond ne se résignait pas à se l'avouer, il n'en avait pas le droit, il savait très bien que ce sentiment était à part mais il refusait de mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'il avait lui même créer: Il devenaient plus proches de jour en jour mais … ce n'était jamais suffisant à son gouts, il ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Chacune de ses pensées pour le brun devenaient de plus en plus intenses, si bien qu'il lui arriver d'oublier le monde autour de lui..._

_- Naruto !_

_-…_

_-NARUTO !_

_- quoi ..., qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ? répondit le blond en sortant de ses pensées_

_- ton portable._

_en effet, le portable de Naruto sonnait et ça faisait au moins une minute que le brun le lui disait sans qu'il ne daigne répondre, enfin, il se décida quand même et appuya sur le petit téléphone vert avant de placer le combiner sur son oreille._

_- Naruto ? C'est moi, Iruka ! Je devais te prévenir que l'important client dont je t'avais parlé est arrivé, nous dinerons entre adulte ce soir et j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais te faire héberger par un ami ?_

_- Mais, enfin ! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Chez qui veux-tu que je m'invite à la dernière minute ! On ne s'invite pas dormir chez les gens comme ça !_

_- Je sais bien mais, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui !_

_Sasuke qui écoutait ce que le blond disait, se saisit de l'appareil et dit:_

_- Bonjours monsieur, ne vous en faite pas, il n'y a aucun problème, il n'a qu'a venir chez moi. Dis le brun_

_- He bien voilà qui est fait, merci beaucoup. Répondit le tuteur avant de raccrocher._

_- tiens. Dis le brun, tendant sa gym au blond._

_- Tu es sure ?_

_- J'aurais pas proposé si ce n'était pas le cas._

_- merci ! Franchement ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dépannes !_

_- c'est rien va ! On se doit bien ça entre ami !_

_Ils quittèrent donc ensemble l'école pour se diriger vers la demeure du brun. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minute, le mot ami ne cessait de marteler le petit cœur de Naruto._

_Pff… t'es grave ! Tu le sais au moins ! Dis Kyubi._

_C'est bon ! épargne moi tes sermons. Pensa le blond_

_Pourquoi ne lui avoues tu pas ?_

_De quoi tu parle ? répondit Naruto_

_Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi ! Je parle de Sasuke et tu le savais très bien._

_Kyu… je…_

_Tu quoi ? Je sais que tu as peur mais tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour ton passé, c'était des accidents._

_Non, un point c'est tout !_

_Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Sasuke qui ouvrit la porte devant._

_- Bon, je vais faire le repas, dis Sasuke, si tu t'emmerdes, tu peux regarder la TV ou visiter la maison, fait comme chez toi._

_- ça va merci, je vais faire une sieste. Répondit le blond pensif._

_-hn… tu es bien pensif ce dernier temps…_

_- c'est rien t'en fait pas pour ça… tout va bien dit Naruto en souriant._

_- Mouai. Répondit un Sasuke peu convaincu._

_Le brun s'activa en cuisine, il fit chauffer le rit, cuire la viande et la soupe pendant qu'il mettait la table. Sasuke était un vrai cordon bleu, il avait toujours été obligé de faire la cuisine depuis toujours et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ça ne l'avait jamais déranger. Pendant qu'il ressassait ses vieux souvenir en s'activant en cuisine, Naruto venait de se réveiller._

_- ..._

_Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une odeur alléchante. Il s'arrêta sur l'entrée et observa Sasuke, il était dos tourné et il coupait le gaz pour ensuite enlever les casseroles de la gazinière._

_- T'es réveiller à ce que je vois..;_

_- Heu… ouai_

_Un silence de mort s'installa, ou était il déjà? De nombreuses questions embrouillaient la tête de Naruto jusqu'à ce que Sasuke rompe le silence._

_- C'est près._

_- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça !_

_- Nan, c'est sortit tout seul du frigo et les casseroles c'est pour garnir. Fit il ironiquement_

_- Ha il me semblait ! s'exclama Naruto n'ayant pas remarquer la blague._

_- c'était de l'ironie…_

_- Ha ok… Ben… t'es doué._

_- merci. Pourquoi tu t'es proposé de m'héberger ?_

_- Quoi tu voulais dormir dehors ?_

_- Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir c'est tout._

_- tu aimes les ramens ?_

_- c'est ce qu'on appelle passer du coq à l'âne..._

_- bon, on manga ?_

_Ils allèrent s'installer à table, et mangèrent avec appétit, surtout Naruto, il trouvait ça délicieux ! Le riz et la viande était cuit parfaitement et la soupe… un vrai délice ! Une fois le repas terminé, il mis tout dans le lave vaisselle._

_- Merci pour le repas, c'était trop bon !_

_- de rien._

_- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?_

_- non… ils sont absents jusqu'à demain. Ca te dit un film ?_

_- ouai !_

_Naruto laissa choisir Sasuke, se demandant quel genre de film lui plaisait, Comique ? Romance ? Thriller ? Va savoir, ils allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé, et le dvd se lança sur un film d'horreur. La seule chose que Naruto n'avait pas préciser c'est qu'il était assez peureux, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avouer à Sasuke même s'il devait faire des cauchemars toute la nuit ! Peut être qu'il n'était pas si sanglant que ça ce film, après tout, peut être même qu'il n'était pas réaliste ? Mais malheureusement pour notre blond, il se trompait, c'était une horreur, du sang, des meurtres … la totale. Après 15 minutes il commençait à trembler les jambes repliées sur son torse fixant la Tv avec un regard terrifié._

_- T'as peur ? demanda l'autre d'un air inquiet_

_-… Non … répondit Naruto la voie tremblant et aiguë._

_- si tu as peur, je peux toujours changer de …_

_Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto, après avoir entendit un bruit suspect, c'était jeté dans ses bras paralysé par la peur._

_- Tu sais, si t'avais peur t'aurais du me le dire ... s'exaspéra le brun._

_Il éteignit la TV, Naruto, lui, ne bougeait plus, il tremblait, de peur comme de froid. Remarquant cela Sasuke voulu aller lui chercher une couverture mais Naruto se cramponna plus fortement à son sweet. Pour le rassurer mais aussi pour le réchauffer le brun referma timidement ses bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke se sentait bizarre, une impression de bonheur l'envahissait, de, bien être … C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre._

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_POV SASUKE:_

_Mmmm… Je suis crevé ! Je regardai autour de moi, me rendant compte que j'avais passé la nuit dans le salon et remarquai par la suite Naruto... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout allongé sur moi lui ? (Flash bac d'hier soir) Ha oui ok … Je comprend mieux !_

_- Sa… sa... murmura Naruto dans son sommeil._

_Sa ? Sa ? Sakura … Il rêve surement de Sakura … pff…_

_- Sasuke …_

_Mais qu'est ce que … je sentit le rouge me monter au joues, Naruto avait resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps, mais qu'est ce qu'il est mignon … quand il dort …_

_- Sasuke …_

… _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… pensa le brun d'un air triste._

_- Il est mignon quand il dort" … Qu'est ce que c'est que ça pour des paroles ? Après ça tu oses encore te voiler la face ?_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, …_

_- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir et tu le sais ! Je suis en toi ! Je ressent ce que tu ressent alors arrête de me prendre pour un con !_

_Je … ne mens pas …_

_- Arrête ça ! Je sais ce que tu veux ! Fais le ! Il dort de toute façon ..._

_Ce n'est pas vrai ..._

_- Embrasse le tu en meure d'envie, il ne te repoussera pas puisqu'il dort !_

_Naruto … (il s'approcha des lèvres du blond et s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètre de son but) je ne peut pas faire ça !_

_- Sasuke … dit Naruto dans son sommeil, se relevant un peu, ses lèvres touchèrent celle du brun surpris._

_Que … non Sasuke, il dort ne va pas plus loin… c'est de la torture mon dieu..._

_- salut ! T'as bien dormis ? Dis un Naruto en pleine forme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en s'éveillant._

_-hn… dis-je en essayant de camoufler mes rougeurs_

_- Sasuke, t'es tout rouge, ça va ?_

_-… J'ai juste un peu chaud ca va !_

_- t'as fait un rêve bizarre c'est ça ? Ajouta Naruto sur un ton narquois_

_Franchement, il peut parle celui-là !_

_- non… et toi t'as rêver de quoi ? Glissais-je innocemment._

_- Mais je peux pas lui dire ça !_

_- Tu peux pas me dire quoi ?_

_-HAAA! Il a entendu !_

_- Bravo quelle perspicacité !_

_- Ben c'est pas que je veux pas te le dire ! C'est que … Je peux pas te raconter un truc pareil._

_- Mais si tu peux tout me dire … dis-je ironiquement_

_- Tout mais pas CA !_

_- T'as fait un rêve érotique ou quoi ?_

_- … Non … dit-il en détournant son regard du mien rougissant à vue d'œil._

_- Et c'était avec qui ?_

_- Arrête ! Cria-t-il à présent totalement rouge_

_- Ok c'est la fille que tu aimes ?_

_- …_

_Tout a cou la sonnette retentit … Merde Il y a quelqu'un ! Et Naruto est en torse nu qu'est ce que je fais ?_

_- Va mettre un tee-shirt tout de suite, je vais ouvrir._

_Je n'ai trouvé que ça à dire… on fera avec temps pi_

_- ok._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_POV NARRATEUR_

_Sasuke alla ouvrir la porte… Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son frère !_

_- Salut Sasu, s'interrompit son frère surpris, T'as emmener quelqu'un ?_

_- Oui, ..._

_- Bonjours, dit le blond, je suis désolé de …_

_- HAAAA ! Mais c'est génial ! hurla Itachi en tournant autour du blond, Mmm … Il est mignon … il a l'air sympa et en plus il est plus petit que toi … Très bon choix Sasuke !commenta-t-il très heureux. Moi qui croyait que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureux ! Voilà qui est fait !_

_- MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! Hurla Sasuke en prenant une légère teinte de rouge_

_- Ta façon de te comporter avec lui, ta voie mielleuse me prouve le contraire …Et tu as rougit !_

_- je ne le traite pas spécialement et je n'ai pas ROUGIT !_

_Itachi put voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du blond à ces paroles …_

_Il étouffa un rire et pensa malicieusement qu'il allait bien s'amuser…_

_- en fait, ses parents on un invités de marque ce soir alors je lui ai proposer de venir loger ce soir et ça s'arrête là. Dis le cadet calmement avant de quitter la pièce._

_Il ne restait plus que Naruto et Itachi. Le frère du brun se pencha sur le blond et lui murmura:_

_- T'inquiète ! Je vais te donner un coup de main, ça ira plus vite !_

_- quoi ?_

_- Ho pas de ça avec moi ! Je vois bien ce que tu penses de mon frère ! Et je vais vous donner un coup de pousse ! Dis l'ainé des Ushiwa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- mais non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyiez je…_

_- Ha Sasuke tu es là ! Le coupa Itachi_

_- En effet._

_- O-K_

_- Heu… il y a une douche ici ? Les interrompit le blond._

_- Ben oui … répondit le cadet, ça lui semblait évident._

_- et … je peux l'utiliser ?_

_- au fond du couloir à gauche._

_Naruto s'éclipsa, laissant les 2 frères seuls…_

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- NON ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Dans ce cas je suppose que ça ne fait rien si je lui fais "certaines choses" …_

_- Que …_

_- Bon, ben puisque ça te dérange pas ! J'y vais direct !_

_- Tu n'oseras jamais !_

_- Si j'était toi, je n'en serais pas si sur que ça !_

_Itachi se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivit de près par Sasuke._

_Il ouvrit la porte, puis la cabine de douche, attrapa un Naruto nu comme un verre et trempé pour le plaquer contre le mur … Sasuke sentit la haine l'attiser …_

_- Mais… qu'est ce que Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour causer là. Dis le blond embarrassé par sa tenue_

_- Et si on faisait ça ? Proposa Itachi_

_- Ca ?_

_Il fixa l'entre jambe de Naruto qui commençait à se sentir gêner et le reluqua de la tête aux pieds en se rapprochant de ses lèvres…_

_- Mais ARRE…_

_Il fut interrompu par le coup de point phénoménale que venait de donner un Sasuke fou de rage en criant:_

_- LE TOUCHE PAS !_

_- Et pourquoi je ne le toucherais pas ? S'énerva Itachi en se relevant_

_- J'ai horreur qu'on viole MA propriété ! S'emporta le cadet._

_- Et pourquoi donc il t'appartiendrait plus qu'à moi ?_

_- Parce que je !_

_Il s'arrêta net._

_- Parce que quoi ? Le nargua le plus vieux_

_- PARCE QUE JE L'AIME CONNARD ! T'ES CONTENT !_

_- Ca ça reste à prouver ! Qui me dit que tu ne feintes pas de peur que je te vole ton seul ami ?_

_- Tu veux que je te le prouve, t'as gagné !_

_Il se retourna, attrapa la taille de Naruto la collant contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le pauvre était à présent rouge de partout et avait vraiment du mal à suivre ce qui se passait mais il était certain qu'il était question de lui. Sasuke attrapa son poignet et partit en le tirant derrière lui, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, sortit un boxer un jeans, un tee-shirt de son armoire et les lança au blond sans lui adresser un seul regard._

_- Je sors. Dit il alors que sa haine était encore palpable._

_Son frère se mit en travers de sa route:_

_- Ou vas…_

_- DEGAGE ! Hurla-t-il_

oOoOoOoOo

_POV ITACHI_

_Mmmm … Si je ne fais rien pour aider ces deux là … ils risquent de mettre une éternité à comprendre et je sais exactement que faire (sourire sadique) Je vais faire … un gâteau pour Naruto … Mais attention … Pas n'importe quel gâteau … j'irai acheté mes ingrédients à la boutique de Kakachi, il a exactement ce qu'il me faut …_

_Il alla donc au magasin, mettant son plan machiavélique en place et salua Kakachi à son arrivée !_

_- Yo !_

_- Ha ! Itachi ! Que veux tu ? Sourit avec perversité Kakachi_

_- Toi, je sais ce que tu pense, mais c'est pas du tout ça … ce n'est pas pour moi !_

_- Alors, c'est pour quoi ? Mais, surtout ... pour qui ?_

_- Bon, je vais t'expliquer, tu connais Naruto non ? Et je suppose que tu connais aussi mon frère ! Et bien, figure toi, que quand ces deux là sont dans la même pièce … Il y a une atmosphère … électrique ! Je sais que mon frère ne lui est pas indifférent … et je sais aussi que Sasuke en est raide dingue … Le dessus je n'ai aucun doute ! Ca se voit autan que le nez au milieu de la figure, et j'ai déjà testé certaines réaction de mon frère pour en être convaincu ! Seulement voilà, ce Naruto n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose … et tu sais comment est Sasuke, attendre qu'il se manifeste … c'est comme essayer de noyer un poisson … Ce sont deux choses qui n'arriveront sans doute jamais …C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de leur donné un coup de pousse ! Finit Itachi fière de son plan_

_- Laisse moi deviner la suite … Tu veux que je te vende un aphro et des aliments qui rende tout "bizarre" comme tu disait quand tu était petit ?_

_- Tu as tout juste ! Je compte Faire un gâteau avec les aliments et un jus d'orange avec l'aphrodisiaque … pour Naruto._

_- Et ton frère ?_

_- Pas besoin de quoi que ce soit pour lui et on se comprend non ? dit Itachi en riant_

_- Tu ne comptes quand même pas … ajouta Kakachi avec un sourire pervers_

_- Aurais-tu un gâteau déjà tout fait ?_

_- Mais bien sure mon chère Itachi !_

_- Je veux aussi ton Mégafro !_

_- Le Mégafro ?_

_- Oui ..._

_- Tu veux dire … que tu vas vraiment lui donner ça … mais voyons, c'est un aphrodisiaque qui …_

_- qui est presque insupportable. Oui, je sais !_

_- Je te parie 120 yens que demain Naruto ne saura plus marcher ! S'esclaffa Kakachi_

_- Moi, je te parie que ce sera Sasuke qui ne saura plus marcher… se moqua Itachi_

_- Ok, pari tenu !_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Il s'était habillé et était parti en courant pour le rattraper. Mais il ne trouva pas Sasuke et bien sur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son portable. Perdu dans une rue sombre qui ne lui ne inspirait pas du tout confiance … Il vit une ombre s'approcher de lui, c'était un grand type, baraqué et avec un salle genre…_

_- Hey toi ! T'es plutôt mignon ça te dit que je te dépucelle ? dit un inconnu._

_- Eu, non merci, ça ira … C'est pas la peine, je pense que je dois y aller là au revoir…répondit Naruto stressé_

_- Où tu comptes aller, là ? T'espères quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir ?_

_- Ben ce serait vraiment gentil de votre …_

_- peut être mais tu vois le seul problème, c'est que je suis pas du genre gentil moi … Et je ne compte pas te laisser t'en aller !_

_- Restez ou vous êtes..._

_- Alors mon lapin on commence ? Proposa l'autre en se rapprochant_

_- non…_

_- Mais, ce n'était pas une question !_

_L'homme lui attrapa un bras et le bloqua entre lui et le mur._

_- Je vous en prie …_

_- t'as l'air appétissant, je vais me régaler …_

_Il voulu lui enlever son tee-shirt mais Naruto ne se laissait pas faire. Il se débattait, donnais des coup de pied, crachait, hurlait. Seulement, des deux, le plus fort, c'était l'homme, il l'immobilisa et finit par_

_Lui déchiré ..._

_- Dis moi, t'es vierge ?_

_- …_

_- Mmmm… ça m'excite encore plus …_

_Tout à coup, ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls._

_- Kakeru ? C'est toi, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je le prends et tu le fais ensuite ?_

_- Si tu le touche, je te jure qu'après ce que je vais te faire ta mère te reconnaitra plus quand t'iras te cacher chez elle…menaça Sasuke rouge de colère en sortant de l'ombre._

_- Mmm ? T'es qui toi ? Son petit ami ! Ha Ha ! Je peux même faire ça devant toi si ça te tente …_

_Ca, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase ! Sasuke, arriva en un temps trois mouvement à côté de l'homme, il l'attrapa par le pull et commença à lui mettre du coup de points…_

_- T'as voulu le toucher, hein ?_

_Il lui éclata le nez et l'envoya valser dans la benne à ordure._

_Naruto était replié sur lui même, il avait froid et peur, si Sasuke n'était pas arrivé à temps il l'aurait sans doute été violé et puis jeté quelque part comme quelque chose ayant déjà servi …_

_- Je te jure que si il a une égratignure, je m'arrangerai pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais ton corps..._

_Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto …_

_- Est ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?_

_- … Sasuke ... sanglota le blond_

_Naruto voulu se lever pour lui parler mais il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes, il perdit l'équilibre entrainant le brun dans sa chute._

_- Naruto … Est ce qu'il t'as fait quelque chose ?_

_- Non …_

_Il se sera contre le brun de toutes ses forces._

_- Naruto ..._

_- Tu es là maintenant, alors je n'ai plus peur..._

_Sasuke se leva et le pris dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à chez lui._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Itachi courut vers eux en leur demandant ce qu'il s'était passé …_

_- Il allait se faire agresser d'une façon bien odieuse si tu vois de quoi je parle et je suis arriver juste avant, j'ai attraper le gars et je l'ai cogné, il a de la chance d'être encore envie, j'espère pour lui que je ne le croiserai jamais dans la rue…_

_- Et Naruto ?_

_- Il dort et AVEC moi, s'il se réveille pendant la nuit, je serai là …_

_Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre, sans plus de cérémonies déposa Naruto, somnolent, sur le lit et mis son pyjama: Un pantalon large en pilou et torse nul. Ensuite, il pris un pyjama complet en coton et le mis au blond qu'il glissa avec lui sous les couvertures. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent._

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_Le lendemain matin, le premier à se réveiller fut notre brun. Il ouvrit lourdement les paupières et faillit s'étouffer de surprise en voyant Naruto endormi sur son torse. Il regarda le blond aux yeux clos, il était vraiment beau … un ange déchu du ciel pensa-t-il. Il était comme "hypnotiser". Mais bien vite la réalité lui arriva en pleine figure … Comment allait-il être à son réveil ? Serait-il bouleversé ? Aurait-il peur ? Ce genre de question trottait dans la tête de Sasuke, mais pas bien longtemps car Naruto se réveilla, enfin … plus ou moins …_

_- Sasuke… Je vois, c'est un rêve pas vrai …_

_- Non, pas vraiment..._

_- Menteur, chaque fois que je te demande, tu me dis que je ne rêve pas et après je me réveille… mais tu ne m'auras pas cette fois…_

_- Tu rêves de moi ?_

_- Fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais très bien que tu es irréel et je compte en profiter !_

_- en faisant quoi par exemple ?_

_- Je ne sais pas peut être … (Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres) ça …_

_- Mais… POURQUOI t'a fait ça ?_

_- Pff… toujours aussi grave..._

_- Hein !_

_Naruto attrapa son coup et l'embrassa, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche afin de rendre ce baiser le plus langoureux possible. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose, il avait la tête dans le cul !_

_- Mmmm…_

_- que..._

_Naruto pris comme une grosse claque mentale, il s'arrêta et s'écarta un peut de Sasuke qui était bouleverser et plonger dans les méandre de son esprit tortueux…_

_Sa conscience lui hurlai un "STOOOP !" et il se rendit alors compte que ce qui venait de se produire était bien réel et non imaginaire. Il sentit le rouge s'emparer de lui sa conscience lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il aurait du s'en rendre compte et tous les sermons habituelles … Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, il était sous le choc ! Sa machination intérieure franchit ses lèvres._

_- Mais … je suis pas … je suis … je éveiller !_

_- Oui, merci j'avais remarqué …_

_- Je t'ai embrassé !_

_- Ca aussi je l'avais remarquer…_

_- NE M'EN VEUT PAS ! Je ne le ferai plus ne ... Je m'excuse…_

_- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?_

_- Ben… pour … Je t'ai … je t'ai …_

_- Ce baiser était volontaire, non ?_

_- Ben ... c'est que … je …_

_- Naruto … écoute, je..._

_- NON ! Tu … tu veux me jeter c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas l'entendre !_

_- Mais …_

_NON ! TAIS TOI ! JE NE PEUX PAS L'ENTENDRE ! (Pleurant) Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches ! Je ne voulais pas que … QUE TU M'ABANDONNES !_

_Sasuke était ahuri..._

_Naruto se retourna près à partir mais Sasuke fut le plus rapide: il lui bloqua la sortie._

_- Non … Ne me dis rien …_

_- Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je ? Pourquoi tu crois que je vais te rejeter ?_

_- … Je le sais … que … tu ne m'aimes pas ... mais ce serait trop dur de l'entendre de ta bouche._

_- Arrête tes conneries Naruto ! S'emporta Sasuke_

_- Tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne t'aimes pas de la façon que tu crois, c'est ça qui me gêne… Quand je dis que je t'aime … C'est pas comme quand on le dit à un simple ami ..._

_- Pfff … De nous deux c'est toi qui ne comprend rien …_

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte_

_Naruto sortit de la chambre juste après, se demandant ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'avait-il voulu dire par la ? C'est alors que l'idée lui apparut comme une évidence ! Sasuke était peut être …_

_- i impossible … dit Naruto_

_- Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? demanda Itachi_

_- Rien …_

_- Ben bonjours quand même ^^ !_

_- Ouai bonjours … Tu sais où est partit Sasuke ?_

_- Il doit surement être aller dans notre "repère" …_

_- Quel repère ? demanda Naruto attiser par la curiosité._

_- Quand on était petit je lui ai fait découvrir l'existence de sources naturels cachées dans les bois et depuis, quand quelque chose ne va pas il y va !_

_- Dans les bois ? Où ?_

_- Avant que je te le dise tu dois manger quelque chose ! Tiens (il lui donna une petite pars de gâteau) et un grands verre de jus d'orange._

_Naruto avala tout d'une traite et dit:_

_Voilà maintenant dis moi où !_

_- A l'entrée, tu aura 5 chemins, regarde autours de toi, tu y verra un grand chaine aux feuilles rouges, tourne sur la droite de cet arbre et continue jusqu'à ce que tu arrive devant un gros rocher marqué d'une petite croix. En suite, Tu vas à gauche et tu continue là tu verra une petite source ! Je pense qu'il y est allé ! Prend ton portable avec toi et surtout n'y arrive pas après une heure de chemin, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi ..._

_- Ok ! Merci Itachi !_

_Il courut dans la direction indiquée par le frère. Après pile poil une heure, il arriva à la dite "source", et vit Sasuke à l'intérieur, il s'était assoupit, en tout cas, ses yeux étaient clos. Le brun était dans une eau limpide et bien entendu nu … Ce qui donna des idées pas très catholiques à Naruto qui commençait à ressentir un intense chaleur le consumer de l'intérieur … Il était en sueur … Il regarda Sasuke une seconde fois, … Sa gorge et sa poitrine était en feu !_

_Pensées de Naruto: Mais bon sans ! Il m'arrive quoi là ! ARRETE DE PENSER A CA !_

_- SASUKE !_

_- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais derrière le buisson … qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Sasuke, je me sens bizarre …_

_- Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?_

_- J'ai … chaud …_

_Naruto sortit du buisson et Sasuke pouvait à présent le voir_

_- Pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça ?_

_- J'ai chaud … Ca brule ..._

_- Naruto, il fait crevant de froid ! Ce n'est pas normal que t'ailles chaud !_

_Naruto enleva sa veste, il était présent avec un tee-shirt trop long, lui arrivant mi-cuisse appartenant à Sasuke. Il enleva son pantalon et se laissa tomber dans la source les mains cramponnées sur son cœur …_

_- Est-ce que tu as bu un truc louche ? Approche ! Ordonna Sasuke._

_Naruto avança vers Sasuke qui lui attrapa le menton pour entrouvrir sa bouche il inspecta l'intérieur et renifla._

_- C'est bizarre, cette odeur … Est ce que quelqu'un t'as donné un truc à boire ou à manger ?_

_- Oui, ton frère m'a obligé à manger une part de gâteau et à boire un jus d'orange avant de me dire où tu étais ..._

_- Il n'a pas osé …_

_- Haaa (tien sa poitrine à présent très douloureuse) ! Ca brûle !_

_- Quel teme !_

_- quoi ?_

_-tu as mangé du gâteau ?_

_- Oui et il avait un gout bizarre. Je dois faire quoi pour que ça parte !_

_Sasuke commença à rougir fortement… Il savait très bien que la seule façon de faire partir cette chaleur qui le consumait la seule et unique façon était d'annuler l'effet des ingrédients … en faisant… l'amour. Mais comment allait-il lui dire ça ?_

_- Sasuke ! Je dois faire quoi ?_

_-tu dois … amour … inverse … d'accord !_

_- J'ai rien compris !_

_- Tu dois avoir des rapports…_

_Il l'avait dit d'une traite et n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Est-ce que tu … tu serais … D'ac…d'accord ?_

_- oui._

_Pourquoi attendre ? Sasuke lui ôta toute chance de répliquer et l'embrassa fougueusement pour approfondir en un baiser langoureusement … prenant son temps, il descendit de sa bouche jusqu'au coup du blond, il s'en dégageait une chaleur très agréables, Sasuke le suçota, arrachant un soupire de plaisir à Naruto. Notre brun, éprouvait l'envie d'aller plus loin … il agrippa la taille du blond, devenu rouge tomate et la serra de toute ses forces. Il entraîna le blond contre son corps, … et s'apprêtait à aller plus loin… Mais il hésitait…_

_- Fais ce que tu voudras de moi. Lui murmura Naruto._

_Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, il obéit… et tout deux passèrent une excellente nuit dans les sources l'un dans les bras de l'autres_

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_- regarde … C'est pas Naruto et Sasuke là ?_

_-OO Si !_

_Elles se rapprochèrent un peut plus de nos deux endormis, les yeux écarquillés._

_- Ils sont nus et …_

_-YEURK_

_- Je tiens ma vengeance ! Il va nous payer ça … Tu me suis Ino ?_

_- Excellente idée pour le faire payer mais comment ! répondit Ino_

_- par chance j'ai pris mon appareil photo !_

_- Sakura … Tu ne va même pas les prendre en photo dans une pareil tenue ?_

_- Si … Et je vais faire encore pire …répondit la rosée_

_- Et tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- On va leur piquer leurs vêtements au cas ou ils se réveilleraient, et puis on va aller chercher nos amis de l'école…_

_- Hooo ! Excellente idée ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait du vêtement ?_

_- Pour les vêtements on les remettra quand on arrivera !_

_Les deux filles mirent leur plan à exécution, elles prirent les vêtements et partirent chez quelques camarades de classe en leur annonçant que s'ils les suivaient ils verraient quelque chose d'inhabituel._

_Les élèves étaient tous d'une curiosités maladive et pas un ne manquait à l'appelle … Ils se mirent tous en route vers les sources._

_-On est plus très loin ! Suivez nous !_

_Ils y arrivèrent finalement et virent les deux garçons enlacés, nus dans la source l'un dans les bras de l'autre … Tous furent choqués !_

_-Vous êtes d'accord qu'avant l'arrivée de Naruto Sasuke était hétéro ? Annonça Sakura_

_-Oui, mais quel rapport ? Répondirent les autres_

_-C'est la faute de Naruto si Sasuke est gay maintenant ! Toutes les filles ici présentes ne pourront jamais sortir avec lui à cause de ce fichu blond, vous en êtes conscientes ?_

_-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent la plupart des filles._

_-Et vous les garçons A cause de Naruto, Sasuke risque de vous regarder "différemment" dans le vestiaire … Imaginez vous … Et s'il essayait de vous convertir en gay ?_

_-Non ! Pitié ! Supplièrent les quelques garçons_

_-Allons-nous nous laisser faire par ce maudit blond ?_

_-NON ! Répondirent les autres._

_-On va se venger !_

_-OUI ! Répondirent tous en cœur._

_-Ecoutez moi, j'ai un plan … L'une des filles ici présente fera semblant d'avoir quelque chose à dire en priver à Sasuke … Pendant qu'ils parleront, nous l'attraperons par derrière et nous lui feront subir ses punitions. Nous mettrons tout cela à exécution demain !_

_Tous partirent silencieusement sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller, il secoua un peu Naruto pour le réveiller._

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

_-Bonjours … dit Sasuke avec un immense sourire._

_- Bonjours..._

_- Bien dormis ?_

_-Très bien !_

_-Sasuke, tu vas peu être me trouver con mais … j'aimerais savoir ce que je suis pour toi …_

_-Un imbécile …_

_- C'est pas gentil ça ! S'égosilla l'autre en boudant_

_-A question stupide réponse stupide._

_- Avant qu'on s'affiche, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire…_

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Mon passé…_

_-Raconte moi._

_-Si après tu ne veux plus de moi… je comprendrai… dit le blond._

_-Ca, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'écoute._

_Naruto lui déballa son sac après avoir vérifier que personne ne les espionnaient. Il lui raconta absolument tout, son meilleur ami, ses parents, Kyubi, Iruka et il lui expliqua à quel point il se sentait coupable. Il n'osait plus le regarder. Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de bien, je suis dangereux, je ne sais pas si tu seras heureux avec moi… Sasuke avait tout écouter jusqu'au bout il fronça les sourcil à la fin du récit._

_-Ecoute…_

_-Je le savais… les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_-Ecoute moi avant de tirer des conclusions ou d'anticiper ce que je vais dire !_

_-ok…_

_-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour eux… Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce camion a percuté ta voiture et pour ton meilleur ami, c'était une bête dispute de gamin, tu n'est pas responsable, tu n'as juste pas eu de chance voilà… Et pour ce qui est d'être dangereux, j'avoue que si tu n'avais pas été si sérieux en me le disant j'aurais éclaté de rire… Et la seule façon à ta porter de me rendre malheureux c'est de me quitter… Ensuite… pour Kyubi, je comprend tout à fait étant donner que je suis également passer par là, et ça m'arrive de me l'imaginer maintenant que je suis tirer de mes problèmes._

_-Des problèmes ?_

_-Je te raconterai surement l'histoire de mon clamp un jour. Mais une autre fois, je n'ai pas envie de le revivre… maintenant je ne suis pas encore près…_

_-Alors, tu veux bien qu'on… s'affiche ?_

_Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement._

_- Ca te suffit comme réponse ?_

_-Oui ..._

_-HAAAAAA !_

_-quoi ?_

_- j'ai mal au cul… répondit le brun d'un air honteux_

_- …j'ai mal aussi Sas'ke dit Naruto._

_Ils se relevèrent, s'habillèrent et rentrèrent chez eux en se soutenant les fesses._

_Itachi était avec Kakachi lorsque les deux jeunes garçons firent leur entrée._

_-On est là ... dit Sasuke_

_-J'ai gagné ! Mon fric ! Lança Itachi_

_-Ouai c'est ça regarde Naruto !_

_-Lui aussi ? Ajouta l'ainé des Ushiwa surpris_

_-De quoi vous parlez là ?_

_-De rien …_

_-C'est pas tout mais on va être en retard a l'école_

_Les deux garçons filèrent s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et partirent en courant. Ils arrivèrent à l'école juste à temps._

_Se tenant par la main et planant complètement, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du regard mal sain qu'avait la rose sur eux._

_-Hum … Sasuke, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Dis Shikamaru._

_- hum … Naruto …_

_- vas-y ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Sourit le blond. Si tu n'y vas pas les autres vont t'en vouloir !_

_-Ok …_

_-Ciao !_

_Naruto embrassa Sasuke devant les yeux dégoutés de Shikamaru et lui expliqua qu'il l'attendait dans la cours. Les deux garçons parlèrent longuement de Naruto et de sujets diverses. Pendant ce temps, le blond attendait bien sagement que son Sasuke arrive. C'est là que Sakura et Ino arrivèrent._

_-Salut Naruto ! dit la rosée en lui souriant_

_Naruto, ne tournons pas autours du pot ! On accepte de te pardonner à une seule condition ! Dit Ino_

_-Et … Laquelle ? Interrogea le blond_

_-Pourrais-tu porter ma farde jusqu'aux toilettes ? Je commence à avoir mal au dos …_

_- C'est tout ?_

_-Oui. Répondit Sakura_

_-Ok …_

_Il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, ni du plan plus qu'horrible qu'elles avaient mis en place, ainsi il suivit les deux jeunes filles dans les couloirs de l'école quand soudain il se fit plaquer au mur par un gars à la musculature sur développer, il était plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres._

_-En Non ! Pas encore… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto_

_- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te pardonner comme ça quand même ? Tu vas payer pour tout ! répondit Sakura._

_A ce moment une quinzaine de garçons et de filles sortirent de l'endroit ou ils étaient planqués et se dirigèrent vers le blond qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour lui..._

_-Tu as pervertis Sasuke ! Maintenant tu vas voir ce que ça fait que d'être détesté par toute l'école. Dit l'une des filles_

_Sans une explication de plus le gars qui le maintenait au mur lui arracha son tee-shirt._

_-Mais vous faites QUOI là ? S'énerva Naruto. Lâchez moi !_

_Aucune réponse, le garçon lui mit de l'adhésif sur la bouche et maintenu ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, un autre arriva, il s'abaissa à hauteur de sa taille, il commença à lui enlever son pantalon. Le blond se débattait comme un diable mais ça ne servait à rien. Le gars lui retira la seul pièce de tissu qui lui restait: Son caleçon._

_Tous se vengèrent chacun leur tour, … Le premier arriva, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage et des coups de pieds dans les jambes. Le deuxième lui entailla les bras et le ventre avec un canif. Le suivant, pris un marqueur et écrit des choses obscènes autours de son anatomie. Chacun trouva une torture à infliger au blond mais la pire fut celle du dernier garçon qui comme ultime punition entra en lui avec force sans aucunes préparations. Le blond avait voulu hurler tellement il avait eu mal. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils le ficelèrent à l'aide de corde et l'enfermèrent dans les toilettes après avoir plonger sa tête dans la cuvette. Le blond était dans un salle état: rouer de coup, couper, saignant, souiller de marqueur, la tête trempée, ficeler et enfermer et pire encore il avait été sali, et humilié … Comment pourrais il retourné auprès de Sasuke après ça..._

oOoOoOoOo

_Ca fessait maintenant deux heures que Sasuke cherchait son blond. Mais il ne le trouvait nul part et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus sachant qu'il était 17h00 et que jamais il n'aurait rejoint la maison sans lui, pourtant, les courts étaient terminés depuis environ une heure. C'est là que le seul endroit ou il n'avait pas encore chercher lui vint à l'esprit: Les toilettes !_

_Il partit vers celles-ci en courant et défonça la porte. Il y avait quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Mais personnes à l'horizon, peut-être était-il dans une des cabines ?_

_Naruto, tu es là ?_

_Naruto l'avait entendu mais était bâillonner et vider de toutes ses forces._

_Sasuke ouvrit chaque porte de chaque WC et finit par tomber sur la seul qui était fermée._

_- Naruto, t'es là ?_

_Il n'eut que le silence pour unique réponse, il enfonça la porte et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur... sa seul raison de vie étalée au sol et dans un état déplorable._

_-NARUTO !_

_Il lui enleva l'adhésif. Et il put voir les joues mouillées de Naruto._

_Qui t'as fait ça… dit Sasuke la voie tremblante, il bouillonnait._

_Naruto n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il le pris délicatement dans ses bras et mis sa veste sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement dévêtu. Il préféra passer par une ruelle sombre._

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il arriva enfin chez lui, la maison était vide, il fonça vers sa chambre et y déposa Naruto afin d'examiner plus en détail son corps, puis, il fit couler un bain ou il glissa son blond. Il lava son corps avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal et arriva finalement à bout de toutes les traces de marqueurs et d'odeurs. Il le sortit de l'eau, le sécha, le remit sur son lit, alla chercher de quoi le soigner et commença à lui appliquer diverses crèmes et bandages. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui sur le lit et le regarda toute la nuit, sa haine devenait plus forte chaque minute. Le lendemain, quand Naruto se réveilla Sasuke, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, le fixait._

_Naruto … Dis quelque chose … supplia Sasuke_

_- … Bon…jours. Répondit le blond d'une voit faible._

_-tu te sens mieux au niveau des blessures ?_

_- Oui … répondit il en regardant tous ses bandages, il essaya de se lever, aie !_

_-T'as mal où ?_

_Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux._

_- Naruto, je veux t'aider alors dit moi ou tu as mal pour commencer !_

_-… Mais le blond ne répondit rien il versa une larme et lui jeta un regard que le brun compris de suite._

_Sasuke devint pale. Quelqu'un avait osé toucher SON copain ? Non… ce n'était pas possible..._

_Il sentit la rage s'attiser en lui._

_-On en reparlera après … Mais quand tu sera de nouveaux sur pied, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre._

_-…_

_Sasuke sortit de la pièces afin de se calmer, et revint avec de la nourriture pour le blond, lui donnant lui même à manger._

_-Merci …_

_-Tu sais… avant de te rencontrer… j'était comme mort… dis Sasuke en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras. J'avais dix ans quand mes parents sont morts, ils ont été assassinés sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver… Je me suis ensuite complètement refermé, je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais plus et je ne vivais plus. Mon frère à pris la lourde responsabilité de m'élever seul, c'est là que je me suis créer Charingan, c'est un peu comme Kyubi pour toi, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, tu es le premier. Mon frère et moi sommes devenus plus proches, mais je m'en voulais de ne rien avoir pu faire, je m'en voulais si tu savais… Mais avec le temps, le chagrin s'est légèrement estompé et Charingan m'y a aidé. Puis tu es arriver et me voilà aujourd'hui. Si tu es un meurtrier alors que devrais-je dire de moi ?_

_L'histoire du brun réconforta Naruto, ils en parlèrent pendant une journée entière, maintenant le blond était en mesure de parler. Ils avaient dit aux parent du blond qu'il logerait ici et avaient téléphoner à l'école pour dire que Naruto ne se sentait pas bien. Mais maintenant, il allait mieux et Sasuke voulait savoir qui lui avait fait subir pareil torture, il voulait le vanter._

_- Naruto, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me dire qui t'as fait ça._

_- Ils étaient beaucoup …_

_-Si tu ne me dis pas qui, je vais à l'école demain et je les buttes tous sans exemption._

_-Tu n'oserais p…_

_- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable dans ce genre de situation. Le coupa Sasuke la voie tremblante de colère._

_- C'est Sakura et Ino. Répondit le blond_

_- Qui d'autre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas qui exactement pas il y avait des garçons et des filles. Ceux qui sont toujours avec Sakura, ils y étaient tous sans aucune exception._

_- D'accord … Tu ne les reverra plus jamais je t'en fais la promesse… Ce n'est probablement pas le moment mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Si tu pouvais rester avec moi pour l'éternité, est ce que tu accepterais ?_

_- oui, bien sure._

_- tiens, c'est pour toi…_

_Sasuke sortit un petit paquet de la poche de sont jeans, l'emballage était noire, Naruto le déballa et ouvrit la petite boite, il y avait deux chaînes en argent au bout desquelles pendait une moitié de cœur avec leurs prénoms marqués déçu._

_- Ca te plait ?_

_Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son beau ténébreux._

_- Je t'aime… il n'eu que ces trois petits mots pour seul réponse, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement._

_-Moi aussi… souffla le brun_

_Peut être était ils jeunes … peut être était-ce précipité … Mais pour eux c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait leur arriver._

_oOoOoOoOo_

… _: Maman ! Maman ! Où est Naruto ?_

…_: Ma chérie, je t'ai dit de ne pas appeler ton grand-père comme ça !_

…_: Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit que je pouvait !_

… _Enfin soit ! Il se promène avec grand père, Sasuke-sama. Ne les dérange pas quand ils sont ensembles !_

…_: Mais c'est pas juste maman... ils sont toujours ensembles !_

_FIN_

_Voilà ^^ enfin finit ! Bon c'est mon tout premier fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut malgré mon niveau que je pense loin d'être excellent… J'ai remodifié l'orthographe et la présentation suite à un commentaire que je remercie d'ailleurs car ça m'a aidée à m'améliorer._

_Review ?_


End file.
